What Everyone Wants to See: Promises & PromMisses
by EmmaLouBelle
Summary: This is how Disney should have ended the Prom episode.


Title: What Everyone Wants to See-Promises and Prom-Misses

**By:**** EmmaLouBelle**

**A Sonny with a Chance OneShot**

**Genre:**** Humor/Romance**

**Rated:**** K+/T Nothing big, they just kiss**

**Disclaimer:**** *sigh* I don't own any of these characters. The beginning is a summary of what happened in the Prom episode. Some quotes are the same; however the plot is my own.**

**Summary:**** This is how Disney should have ended the Prom episode.**

Tawny and the guys were on their way out from the "Prom Set". "Yeah... sorry you didn't get to enjoy any of it, but thanks."

Sonny sighed sadly as the others left. She was so disappointed that she had put so much work into making the prom happen only to have seen it for a few seconds. _I guess I'll never have that special dance with that very special boy..._

"So you finally made it."

She looked up and was surprised with who was in front of her. "Chad? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be the first to leave."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the _last_ to leave." Typical.

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed. Sonny looked at the set she'd spent four hours preparing. If only those Gladiators hadn't eaten all the food, if only she hadn't needed to change her dress three times, if only Tawny hadn't been so obsessed about becoming Prom Queen. "Well Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster."

"Do they Sonny?" Chad asked as he slowly started to walk towards her. "Do they really? Because sometimes, I've heard, you get to have that dance with that one special person?" Sonny glanced at him. By now, Chad was standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Chad pulled something out from his suit pocket.

Earphones.

"You're just going to have to settle for me." Chad said, his blue eyes sparkling. Sonny shifted slightly and smiled. He handed her an earphone and placed the other in his ear. The lights dimmed and she laughed softly. He brought an arm to her waist and one to her shoulder and she did the same. They closed the gap between them slightly and began to sway.

Sonny gently eased into the motion of it all. "This is sweet."

"I have my moments." He said while looking at her.

_Of course Chad's ego had to make an appearance during this moment. _Sonny laughed. She waited for a while before speaking again. "So…are you going to press play?" She asked.

"Oh - right. Sorry." Chad fumbled with his iPod and pressed play. No sound came out for a few seconds but they kept swaying, their eyes locked onto each other. Slowly, their faces came closer—

"NOW LISTEN UP HERE'S A STORY ABOUT A—"

"Chad, the volume's all the way up, turn it down!"

"Ahhh I can't hear anything!"

"CHAD! TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

Deciding against screaming at him again, she took his iPod in her hands and turned the volume down. "Why was your volume up that much anyway?"

Chad took the earphones and iPod away from her. "I plug it in my car, the volume doesn't matter." He let go of Sonny's waist and put his hands in his pockets.

Sonny took Chad's reserved nature as the end of their "special moment". She smiled "Well Chad, thanks for trying to make my night better, it was nice."

Chad looked like he was about to pass out. "Whoa, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ nice."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, Chad, whatever. Just don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Well maybe I was going to leave anyway?"

"Well then good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"BAD!"

"WHAT???"

Chad smiled and shrugged. "Had to throw you off. It was getting a bit old…"

Sonny smiled too. Then out of no where she remembered where else she'd seen that smile. After she had revealed him to Tween Magazine with the dog houses, and when he pretended to date her to make James jealous. She found herself laughing and hugging him, fond of the memories shared.

When she withdrew, his arms remained around her waist. They looked into each others eyes, again, and this time there was no loud music to stop the slow and tender kiss they shared.

It showed that Sonny wasn't the only one fond of the memories. Maybe he had made her first month or so as uninviting as possible, but between all the fights, and repeated words, good memories were found. Chad withdrew from the embrace and smirked.

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good!"


End file.
